¿Quién sorprende a quién?
by Onmyuji
Summary: Él le arruina la velada y luego pretende sorprenderla. ¿Y quién mejor que ella para darle una cucharada de su propia medicina? AU. Regalo para Yumipon, parte del Mini-reto 'Jo, jo, jo en cadena' del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_. Las condiciones para el regalo impuestas por Yumipon fueron: 1. Que fuera Miroku/Sango, 2. Que fuera Romance/a elección propia, 3. Que incluyera la frase "es que eres jodidamente guapo".

* * *

 **¿Quién sorprende a quién?**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

Y por una vez, Sango quiso pensar que él cumpliría la promesa de llegar a tiempo para la cena y no lo hizo.

Ya no le sorprendía, al menos, no tanto. Pero nunca dejaba de azorarse por el hecho de que ella volvía a creerle y guardar la ciega esperanza de que su flamante y atractivo marido cumpliera su palabra.

Apagó las velas y cubrió la comida. Entendía que él era una persona ocupada y solía viajar demasiado. Pero, ¿era necesario que lo hiciera en esas fechas? Se enjugó una lágrima y luego miró hacia sus piernas, aún sentada. Quizá sólo estaba cansada y algo sensible por todo esto. Entendía que el trabajo de su esposo era demandante como pocos y eso le impedía estar cerca tanto como quisiera.

No se quejaba del todo. Su tiempo libre era dedicado en su totalidad a ella. Pero entonces puso el codo sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza ahí. Porque en estos momentos ya no era suficiente.

Se levantó ya sin más esperanzas, levantando los platos con la cena fría y los llevó a la cocina. Ya comenzaba a despachar platos y guardar todo cuando un pitido en su teléfono móvil la sacó de su trance hipnótico y la hizo precipitarse hasta el pequeño aparato, donde un mensaje pulcro y sencillo titilaba en la pantalla sin leer.

 _«Mi vuelo se retrasó y no podré llegar. Lo siento.»_

Y ahora Sango quería llorar. Porque ya le habían advertido que no sería fácil, que teniendo en cuenta la vida del azabache, tan ajetreada y llena de excesos, casarse con él sería todo un reto. Y encima, la verdad comenzó a pesar sobre sus hombros: su marido era un mujeriego.

Lo había sido desde que lo conoció, hasta que él sentó cabeza al volverse pareja. No tenía vergüenza, ni pudor en ese aspecto. Y a ella eso la ponía terriblemente irritable. Y celosa. Especialmente celosa. Y deseosa de moler a golpes al primero que se le pasara enfrente (usualmente él).

Y entonces la verdad le golpeó como si fuera un hecho, enlazando sus pensamientos a la realidad rápidamente. Porque si Miroku nunca estaba en casa, tampoco le sorprendería que fuera por seguir a otras mujeres allá afuera.

Respiró profundo mientras enjugaba las lágrimas que ahora querían salir de sus ojos y respiró.

Ahora sólo quería meterse a la cama y dejar que los días pasaran hasta que su esposo volviera a casa. Y quizás entonces podría hablar con él sobre lo que estaba sintiendo y lo que estaba pasando.

Pero entonces el timbre sonó y ella miró con la esperanza brotando de sus ojos hacia la puerta que daba a la calle, ilusionada con la idea de que su marido hubiese querido jugarle una broma y estuviera en la puerta con un ramo de flores y diciendo _«¡Sorpresa! A que te engañé, ¿verdad?»_.

Así que se precipitó contra la puerta y la abrió, solo para recibir a un hombre de porte fornido y fastidiado que llevaba un paquete de un tamaño grande sobre una carretilla de carga.

—¿Sango Hinamori?

—¿Sí? ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

—Tengo un paquete para usted. ¿Podría firmarme de recibido? —El hombre le tendió la tabla que resguardaba un montón de papeles y ella, confundida, firmó en una línea punteada, sin prestar demasiada atención. Luego de que el hombre corroborase los datos, procedió a mover la carretilla hacia el interior de su hogar para descargar el paquete—. Felices fiestas. —Añadió, antes de que Sango le cerrara la puerta casi en la cara.

Y ahora sintió las lágrimas fluyendo desesperadas por sus mejillas mientras asumía que el obsequio era una suerte de regalo en compensación por su ausencia. Y desolada se tiró sobre el sofá de la sala, de frente a la enorme caja.

¿A ella de qué le servía un obsequio caro, cuando no lo tenía a él? Completamente destrozada por lo que estaba pasando con ella y su matrimonio, Sango se levantó y le dio una patada a la caja, notando claramente cómo se tambaleaba levemente ante su golpe y luego se movía despacio aunque ya no había vuelto a patearla.

Había algo adentro con movimiento y lo supo cuando la caja continuó moviéndose de manera angustiosa ante sus ojos.

Y ahora el desamparo y el coraje que sentía, se convirtió en cierta angustia mezclada con temor. Así que la castaña se movió fuera de la sala y caminó hasta el cuarto donde guardaban todos los cacharros y sacó de ahí un bate de béisbol que conservaba de su época de secundaria. Lo preparó despacio en sus manos mientras regresaba cautelosamente, consciente del insistente movimiento de la caja que parecía luchar por abrirse. Y mientras se acercaba, la caja finalmente cedió y se abrió en un instante y Sango reaccionó de inmediato, golpeando lo que fuera que acababa de emerger de su interior.

—¡Ouch! —Se escuchó claramente, pero entonces Sango no pudo contener su angustia por el inesperado ocupante de la caja, que arremetió de nuevo con el bate, una y otra y otra vez—. ¡Basta! ¡Detente! ¡Me vas a romper la cabeza!

Ella no pareció mirar ni por un segundo hacia dicho personaje, repitiendo furiosa su ataque—. ¡Eso te enseñará a no hacer bromas de mal gusto! ¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien! ¡Un ladrón!

—¿Ladrón? ¡Sango, soy yo! ¡Tu marido! —Y entonces Sango abrió los ojos y contuvo el nuevo golpe a la cabeza del intruso, cuando miró perfectamente como un hombre de cabellos cortos y negros se hacía ovillo en el interior de la caja, sosteniéndose con fuerza la cabeza.

Los ojos de Sango se aguaron por las lágrimas que ahora volvía a acumularse en sus ojos, genuinamente llena de sorpresa—. ¡Miroku!

—¿Feliz Navidad? Ouch. —Se quejó él mientras se frotaba a conciencia el área golpeada—. Golpeas tan fuerte como en la secundaria, ¿huh?

Y entonces ella se precipitó hacia su esposo para ayudarlo a salir de la caja, cuidando no lastimar su cabeza ya agredida por ella misma—. ¡Por Dios, Miroku! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera! ¡Casi me da un infarto! —Reclamó la castaña mientras Miroku tropezaba con la caja para salir, pero finalmente hacía un esfuerzo por levantarse y se sentaba en el sillón, soltando un respiro largo.

—Bueno, pensé que te daría más gusto verme luego de no haber estado aquí en todo el mes. —El aludido la miró, sonriéndole con esa galanura tan propia de él.

Pero Sango sólo frunció el ceño, claramente afectada por su travesura—. Sí, todo un mes fuera y ni siquiera mencionas que no podrás presentarte a cenar conmigo en un día tan importante como este. Y luego me mandas un mensaje diciendo que no llegarás, hace unos minutos. ¿Cómo esperaba que reaccionara? —Sango se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el otro lado del sillón, aun aguantando las ganas de llorar—. A estas alturas, ya ni siquiera me sorprendería si pasas tanto tiempo afuera porque tienes otra mujer y otra familia. —Y diciendo esto, se levantó ella, mientras tomaba el bate de nuevo en sus manos—. ¡En cuyo caso, soy capaz de-...!

—¡Un momento! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Por supuesto que no tengo otra mujer! —Se defendió él levantándose nuevamente, sobando aún su cabeza lastimada. Sango le miró, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Recién llego, ¿No podríamos tener una velada tranquila para celebrar Navidad y que he regresado? Entiendo que estás molesta, pero mi cielo, estoy aquí ahora y-...

Entonces ella rompió en llanto y se derrumbó sobre el sofá mientras Miroku seguía mirándola y fue ese momento en que ella se limpió el rostro torpemente. Se le iba a terminar de correr todo el maquillaje.

¿Por qué él tenía que hacer ese tipo de cosas con ella? Siempre tratando de compensar, recuperar aquello que se perdía por su ausencia, por sacarle una sonrisa que normalmente terminaba en disgusto. ¿Era ese el hombre con el que pretendía pasar toda su vida? El trabajo para ella ya era lo suficientemente desgastante y vacío porque él nunca estaba y ahora las cosas parecían venirse abajo, desmoronándose lentamente.

Y todo parecía que iba a complicarse.

—Sango, cariño. —Escuchó que Miroku se acercaba a ella y le tomaba las manos, tratando de tranquilizarla—. Lamento haber estado tan ausente todo este tiempo. Sé que debe ser difícil para ti todo este tiempo, pero escucha. Yo... llegué a un acuerdo sobre mis condiciones de trabajo y dejaré de viajar hasta nuevo aviso y-...

—Estoy embarazada.

Silencio.

¿Y ahora quién sorprende a quién, huh?

Miroku le miró con cara de circunstancia mientras Sango se enjugaba las lágrimas del rostro y luego miraba hacia él, ceñuda.

—Embarazada.

—Sí, embarazada. —Sango repitió, frunciendo el ceño ante la inexpresividad del azabache—. ¿Es que no vas a decir nada?

—¡Embarazada!

Y entonces se echó para atrás en el respaldo del sofá, mientras se agarraba la cabeza, no precisamente por el dolor de los golpes que había recibido de su esposa.

Sabía que su situación laboral había tensado su matrimonio más de lo que le habría gustado. En apenas un año de casados, había pasado más tiempo de viaje que conociendo su propia casa y disfrutando a su mujer.

Ahora había conseguido la licencia para que los viajes por trabajo se vieran considerablemente reducidos y esperaba que eso fuera motivo suficiente para mejorar la relación con su esposa. ¿Y ahora sucedía esto? ¿Iba a ser padre? ¡Iba a ser padre! La noticia lo tomó por sorpresa y poco a poco una sonrisa comenzó a asomarse en sus labios, mientras miraba a su castaña esposa.

Él añoraba tener hijos más allá de toda comprensión. Y si bien tenía esa vieja fama de ser un hombre muy mujeriego, eso se había acabado con ella. Con Sango. La mujer de su vida y ahora futura madre de su hijo.

—Oh, Sango. Lo siento, lo siento tanto. —Él la tomó de la mano y la atrajo a él, abrazándola con mucha fuerza, tratando de suprimir eso que sentía en su pecho y que se desbordaba con emoción—. ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! De verdad, las cosas van a cambiar. Va a ser diferente, te ayudaré con todo, prepararemos un cuarto para recibir al bebé y todo será mejor ahora.

—¿Ahora que dejarás de viajar?

—Ahora que dejaré de viajar y que tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para cuidarte. —Repitió antes de afirmar el abrazo aún más fuerte, ambos acurrucados sobre el sofá mientras la cena quedaba olvidada en la mesa y ellos dos se contentaban con la compañía del otro.

—Entonces, ¿vas a hacer algo por tu esposa embarazada de una vez o voy a tener que traer el bate de nuevo? —Miroku le miró, mientras una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en su rostro y se levantaba del sillón sin soltar su mano, antes de halarla hacia él e impulsarse lo suficiente para tomarla entre sus brazos y cargarla, pese a las risas y gritillos de emoción de la castaña.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Alzar a mi esposa de la misma forma en que lo hice cuando recién nos casamos no cuenta?

—¿Oh? ¿Así que crees que portándote como un caballero con tu esposa embarazada ya vas a compensar todo lo que no has hecho?

—Por supuesto, querida mía. ¿De qué otra manera explicas todo lo que voy a hacer de aquí en más por ustedes? Por cierto, aquí es cuando mi preciosa esposa responde mi pregunta diciendo «es que eres jodidamente guapo».

—Lo diré sólo cuando mi esposo se haya portado verdaderamente bien con nosotros. —Respondió mientras notaba que él la llevaba lentamente hacia su habitación y luego intercambiaban miradas alegres y emocionadas, justo unos instantes antes de que sus labios se unieran en un beso.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **PS.**_ YUMIIIII (L) Por un momento pensé que no alcanzaba, porque había estado dando vueltas locas por todos lados estos días. De alguna forma, siento que al final me quedó algo flojo TOT (SHAME ON MEEEE), así que espero que lo disfrutes, y tooooodo lo que no te guste, con todo el amor de mi corazón, juro que lo corregiré ;w;! La idea ya la tenía, pero sobre todo el final, creo que me costó un poco x.x pero espero que eso no le quite el disfrute X3

En fin, tenía la intención de publicar esto antes, pero se me complicó y no había podido hacerlo. Así que espero que me puedas perdonar la tardanza ;w; ¡Te quiero! Gracias por todo(L).

Y si algún otro lector incauto se pasó por aquí, le agradezco muchísimo el haberme leído y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 ** _Onmi._**


End file.
